Last encounter
by A. Lupin
Summary: What if Malfoy told Granger to meet him the night before he has to go away in HBP? Would they tell each other what they have been keeping from each other in years? ONESHOT


A/N: this one-shot is set the night before Draco goes away in HBP and before the thing happens. Their relationship is the same one as in the books, maybe even worse.

Disclaimer: do I need to say it? I don't own anything…

Summary: what if Malfoy told Granger to meet him the night before he has to go away in HBP? Would they tell each other what they have been keeping for each other in years?

**Last encounter**

**By: **A.Lupin

**One-shot**

_Granger,_

_Forbidden forest 10pm_

_DM_

She reread the note for the tenth time that day as she came closer to the forbidden forest. It was dark and cold but the moon shined illuminating the grounds. When she arrived there she waited for some moments until she felt a hand touch her shoulder.

"What the-" she started but silenced when she saw a tall figure with blonde-white hair with a finger on his lips. "Malfoy!" she hissed.

"Hullo Granger, no don't worry, you don't need your wand tonight, I'm just here to talk to you" he said when he saw her pull out her wand. She looked at him strangely, Malfoy, talk with _her?_

"Start, I don't have all night, you know!" she said impatiently.

"Ok, but its difficult for me to tell you this, you know" he left out a sigh "the thing is… I'm leaving tomorrow" he murmured looking at his feet.

"But everyone's leaving tomorrow to Hogsmeade, that is what you mean, don't you, Malfoy?" she didn't want to understand and accept what he was saying.

"Oh come on Granger, you're intelligent enough to know what I mean!" he lifted his head and looked straight into her eyes "tomorrow is the last day I'll be here, in Hogwarts. I'm leaving school" he said straight-ly.

"What? Malfoy you can't do this! You can't do this to me…" she didn't finish the sentence. She didn't want to cry in front of him.

"You think it's not hard for me? Hogwarts is my home, where I can do whatever I want, where I control everybody" he didn't look up at her.

"But…Hogwarts is not the same without you! No one to argue with, no one who understands me minimally and treats me as an equal, no one…" tears had started to form in her eyes " but why?" she said suddenly, nearly screaming. She got Malfoy by the shoulders and shaked him. He lifted the left sleeve of his shirt. There it was, the Dark Mark.

"But Malfoy, I… I don't mind! Get away from them; I know you don't believe in their ideals, you're intelligent enough to escape from them! Please!" she begged him.

"Granger, you don't know them. Even my father. They have threatened me! They are going to kill them and me if I don't do it!" he was shouting at her, realising his anger.

"But… but…" she had started to cry harder. She raised her hands and covered her face with them. Malfoy nodded as he shyly hugged her.

Tears started to slide down his cheeks. They continued to stay like this for a long time until he went apart. He looked deeply into his icy-grey eyes and Malfoy smiled slightly.

"I'll miss you too" he whispered into her ear "just don't forget me" he said sadly.

"Of course I won't! Everything here remembers me of you! Each corner where we fight, each corridor we patrol…" her eyes closed a bit.

"Granger, Granger, Granger. After six years you're confessing your love for me? Isn't a _bit_ late?" he smirked at her sexily.

"Aren't you too?" she returned his grin.

"Me? Nah… I am confessing my _immortal _love for you" Malfoy winked at her and she hit his arm playfully. He placed his arms around her waist and leaned in. they shared their first and most precious kiss, in which they showed all their hidden emotions. Desire, love, want, need. Passion, over all. When they parted away he murmured inside Granger's ear the three sweetest words they had ever told her in her whole life, the ones with more meaning for her, the ones she would never forget:

"I love you" he turned around and started to walk away slowly. For a moment she absorbed the information, but then she went after him, grabbed his arm and forced him to turn around.

"I love you too" she whispered low enough for him to hear. He smiled sadly and left her there, crying alone as a verge of tears slide down his cheeks. He would never love someone the way he had loved Hermione Granger, never.

A/N: loved it? Hated it? Review and tell me what you think, if you want a sequel or something similar, Ok? And thanks to all in advance for reviewing!


End file.
